


Naughty Or Nice

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Sexy, holiday fic, sex references, sex with a vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 2,271A/N: Fluff, sexy, sex references, adult in nature, smut involving a vibrator. Not for anyone under 18!!! Daddy kink referenced twice. This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge day 3 with the prompt, “Naughty or Nice.” There is no such game as far as I know but there are games similar to this, even a sex monopoly. You’re welcome. ;) Happy holidays. Stay naughty my Crowley girls, your King likes it that way.





	Naughty Or Nice

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168233195776/naughty-or-nice)

 

“I need my big, bad Daddy...King, here, right now. I’m all alone for the holidays. How sad is that?” you asked, pouting for effect even if Crowley couldn't see it.

 

Crowley sighed eyeing his demons who were looking to their master, curious to see what was more important than the meeting. “I don’t do holidays pet,” he whisper yelled into the phone.

 

Just as he said that, he heard a snicker from one of his minions, who Crowley promptly killed with a snap of his fingers. Placing his hand on the receiver, he spoke to his minions in a booming voice. “Anyone else have something to say?”

 

Your soft voice rang out of the phone, undeterred by his comment. “ I told the boys I was on a hunt and in a way, I am. I’m hunting you.”

 

Crowley’s breathing picked up. You were hunting him. Curious.

 

“I’m alone, in a penthouse in a swanky hotel. Unless you have a better offer that is?”

 

Crowley cleared his throat trying to shift his focus from his moronic demons to you, alone and needing him. Fuck. You had him wrapped around your little finger and he knew it. And honesty, he wouldn’t have it any other way. You were the one woman to hold his heart since he became a demon and you were a hunter to boot. He spent two seconds thinking, already knowing what the answer would be. He could never resist you, meetings be damned.

 

He waved off the demons in front of him and waited until they all left to speak to you. “Aren’t you a cheeky little thing teasing your King. I was in a meeting love.”

 

“You’re always in a meeting and I’m very rarely alone, needy and all revved up for my King.”

 

“Revved up?”

 

“I started the party early. Thanks to the vibrator that’s an exact mold of your cock. Fun times.”

 

Crowley appeared in seconds, his face heated and angry. “Don’t be mad. It’s all in preparation for the real thing,” you said in a flirty tone. “No need to be jealous of a silicone version of the Crowlconda,” you said with a giggle. You flipped over on the bed. “Have I been naughty? Oh my, maybe you should spank me?” you asked with a wink. Crowley took the bait and spanked you, once on each cheek.

 

You slowly sat up, your back to him. You bit your lip. Your plan was working. You got Crowley to come over and play and play he would. You grabbed a small box from under the pillow and wiggled down the bed giving Crowley a good view of your ass. Then you slowly swung your legs out from under you and got off the bed.

 

“I actually called you here to play.”

 

Crowley’s hands were on his tie, a smirk on his face. “I gathered as much pet.”

 

You smiled and shook your head. “Not that kind. Well...maybe if you get that card?”

 

“Card?” he inquired, his face scrunching up in the cutest way.

 

“Yep. Let’s play “Naughty or Nice.” I found it on eBay, believe it or not, and I thought it would be fun. Fair warning though, I have no intention of being nice. I’d much rather be naughty.”

 

“Would you now,” Crowley asked looking you up and down.

 

“Mmmhmm.” You placed the small box on the floor and walked up to Crowley confidently and with lust in your eyes. You put your hands on top of his and shook your head. “Let me.” You slowly took the tie off and licked your lips. We may need it...for the game or for later.”

 

Crowley loved seeing you like this. His own little tigress, tempting, confident and sexy. He had no idea where this was going but he was excited to see what you had planned. He always saw two steps ahead of people and planned for every eventuality, so it was refreshing to just be in the moment and trust that you had planned a fun evening. It was extremely rare that he would trust a human to this extent. But you were his weakness, his greatest love.

 

You gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran out of his hold. You knew that if you let him, he’d be fucking you on the carpet in two seconds and you wanted to play the game first.

 

You sat down quickly, trying to resist the temptation to jump into Crowley’s arms. Crowley sat down in front of you, lust present in his eyes, his body tense as he too tried to fight temptation. You placed the board game in front of you before taking a deep breath.

 

You quickly picked up the token that spoke to you the most. “Okay, so I’m going to be this paddle and you can be the tie? The whip? Which kinky little token do you want to be?”

 

Crowley chuckled and looked each of them over. “So you like the paddle?”

 

“What if I do? I also really like your tie. It feels wonderful holding my hands down as you fuck me.”

 

Crowley growled. “Daddy doesn't like to be teased like that pet. You continue, Daddy will destroy this game to get to you. I’m already rock hard.”

 

“Duly noted,” you added with a smirk before motioning to the tokens in his hand.

 

He looked down slowly, finally choosing the tie. “Since you like it so much.”

 

“Wise choice,” you stated with a chuckle.

 

“There’s no real winning here. Basically you roll the dice and go around the board. You have your tokens. If you land on “Sex Talk,’ then you take a card and choose whether you want to be naughty or nice. If you land on a “Wild Card,” then you do what that card says for example; do the naughty thing they didn’t, go back a few spaces, skip a turn, take two “Sex Talk” cards and do both naughty things, pick a card or choose what your partner does, etc.”

 

“You need this pet? Am I not enough? The foreplay not good.”

 

You chuckled. “This is a game. Relax my King. You are the best lover ever Crowley. This is just a new, fresh way to add excitement into our sex lives. Maybe we’ll invite your personal assistant next.”

 

“Whatever you want pet.”

 

You rolled the dice and got a six and moved six spaces landing on a “Sex Talk” card. You happily reached over Crowley, giving him a good view of your breasts, as you grabbed a “Sex Talk” card. You sat back on your heels and smiled at him. “Nice. Tell your partner what you love most about them. Naughty. Kiss your partner passionately.”

 

You threw the card behind you and ran into his arms. He chuckled before moaning into the kiss. You rutted your body against him and then pushed him down so you were on top. He was surprised to say the least and just lay there submitting to you. You stuck your tongue into his mouth exploring all of him. His lips were so soft and he was so pliant under you. You felt powerful in this moment, kissing the King while straddling him.

 

You withdrew your lips a moment later pleased as punch to see Crowley laying there gasping for breath. You chuckled deeply, cleared your throat and walked back to where you were sitting before.

 

Crowley eyed you carefully. You raised your eyebrow in response. “Want more? Then play the game? I’m yours for the taking if you get that card. Next time we can play just the nice cards.”

 

“Yes we could. You are aware darling that I’m the King of Hell and-.”

 

“Are you? And all this time I thought you were human,” you say cheekily, trying to keep a straight face.

 

Crowley glared at you. “As I was saying, I’m the King of Hell and I can just snap my fingers and find the card I want.”

 

“Huh. And I being the idiotic human, haven’t already thought of that? Either way, powers or no powers, it’s a win-win. I like my odds.”

 

Crowley chuckled.

 

“Your turn darlin’.”

 

Crowley smirked. He wasn’t one for patience but he had to admit that the build up, the witty repartee, all of it was delightful. He’d had quite a few lovers over the centuries but none that he really loved and none that were like you; feisty, strong and definitely giving him a run for his money.

 

He rolled a six too, was it magic or a real roll? Whatever the reason, he landed on the “Sex Talk” space. He smirked at you as he pulled the card out. “Nice. Give your partner a massage. Naughty. Get your partner off quickly.”

 

“Well that seems hardly fair. You already-.”

 

“What were my words exactly love?”

 

He thought for a moment. “Revved up. Fun times.”

 

“Mmmhmm never said I came did I? You just assumed I had. I never debated the fact. I simply had a little warm up.”

 

Crowley smirked and grabbed the dildo modeled off his cock. “Would you like to come?”

 

“Oh my a gentleman. Yes, please good sir make me come.”

 

Crowley smiled and shook his head fondly as he turned on the vibrator. You knew how he liked it. He wanted you to look him in the eyes and watch as you came undone. As the card said, he didn’t waste any time and started the vibrator on high and pressed it down on your clit. He enjoyed the way your body shook and the high-pitched gasps you let out. You bit your lip while you looked at him.

 

Smirking, he slowly slid the vibrator down and entered you completely, You had to hand it to your King. The vibrator was a damn good substitute. It felt as real as silicon could feel. It was even strangely warm though that was likely Crowley’s doing.

 

Each thrust caressed your g-spot and the vibrations were incredible. You were panting and writhing. It was almost too good, too intense but not enough at the same time.

 

Crowley was watching you with rapt interest. Hanging on every cry of his name, every moan, every huffed breath. It was such a beautiful sight. Crowley worked to keep himself in check because watching you like this was driving him crazy. And that’s when he decided to really push you over the edge. The vibrations were making you spiral towards an orgasm.

 

“Love seeing you like this. This feel good? Like having my thick, huge cock or well, a facsimile inside you vibrating right at your g-spot?”

 

“Neeever said dirty talk. ‘Nother card.”

 

Crowley smirked.

 

“Y/N the rule monger. Never would have guessed.”

 

You tried to laugh but it ended up as a breathy moan that ended in a scream of Crowley’s name as you came. You held onto his strong arms as some sort of anchor. You felt like you were floating away. You closed your eyes and smiled, content to just lie there on a hotel carpet for a moment.

 

He gave you a minute, gently pulling the vibrator from you and cleaning it for you before he cleared his throat. You opened your eyes at the sound and shyly smiled before taking your seat across from him.

 

“I believe it’s your turn pet,” Crowley teased.

 

Your face was flushed and your eyes held so much mischief in them. You slowly licked your lips and shook the dice. Crowley watched you, desperately needing you. Before you could register it, he snapped his fingers, at the exact second that you picked up a card. Your breathing hitched as you slowly turned it over. You scanned it and smiled.

 

“I had a feeling, things might go this way. Don’t think I didn’t notice the snap. Nice. Snuggle with your partner. Naughty. Roleplay. The sky’s the limit. Hmm well that’s an interesting one. Since it’s the holiday season, I think we should get festive.”

 

You stood up and quickly took off you sleep pajamas and shirt revealing elf themed underwear. “How’s this?”

 

Crowley licked his lips when he looked you up and down. He then rolled his eyes but immediately snapped his fingers and transformed his suit into a Santa costume.

 

“So Santa have I been a bad elf? A naughty elf?”

 

“Oh have you ever. You’re on my naughty list. Come sit on my lap you bad elf.”

 

“Yes master,” you said with a wink. You decided to slowly crawl to him which Crowley appreciated because he got a great view of your breasts but you weren't moving fast enough for his taste. So, he snapped in a giant candy cane and literally scooped you up onto his lap.

 

“Tell me elf what would you like for Christmas?”

 

“A snarky British demon, a King in fact.”

 

“My elf wants a demon?”

 

“I like bad boys Santa.”

 

“And you’re working with me to spread holiday cheer. Tsk. Tsk. You are a naughty elf. Santa’s going to have to remind you of a few things.”

 

You giggled. It was weird roleplaying as an elf but the chance to see Crowley as Santa was well worth it and boy was he committed to the role.

 

You smiled contentedly. After ordering the game and waiting for it to arrive for a week, and then hiding it in the Bunker from the boys, you were relieved and so very happy that you could get so much enjoyment out of it. This was the beginning to such a long and creative night. What a wonderful way to spend the holiday.


End file.
